


Anthro Movement

by Seraph_Years



Series: Disjointed Misc. [3]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Seraph_Years
Series: Disjointed Misc. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146623





	Anthro Movement

Daisy, the pink fox.

Marvin, the yellow rabbit.

Seth, the green canine.

Rosa, the white wolf.

All four of them met outside the convention building.

When the doors opened, they immediately changed into their suits

With the tap of a button on their wrists.

Once inside, they leaped up and tackled their three fellow friends

Embracing them in three layers of fur.

All seven of them were very tight-knit - 

Close enough to be considered roommates if they all shared a home.

They decided where to meet up

And after setting a path _en route_ to a room several meters away...

A number of hidden soldiers descended from the ceiling.

Mindless clones descended from known rogues

The Raiders only had one purpose:

"Delete the ones who wear fur"

[Future Masters (main battle theme)](https://youtu.be/NP7JwXEK4vI)

No, they were not animal rights activists

They were simply bandits that wanted this kind community to vanish.

Quickly, Daisy switches to Rushdown stance

And dropkicks a Raider so hard

It flies through the air and out of a door. 

She then rallies the other six to make their moves.

Marvin, in Zoner stance reflexively brandishes a shotgun

And fires a shot at a Raider

Causing it to drop dead right there at the blasting zone.

Rosa, also in Zoner stance, conjures a crescent-shaped wave

That batters and cuts the Raider she was aiming for

With rounds of light energy.

Within seconds, the Raider had vanished into thin air.

In the background, the other Suiters also took up arms

And deftly cut down the remaining Raiders.

After the fight, Daisy comments to her peers

"There could be more of these fools out there!"

Everyone agreed to this fact

Though the attack seemed rather sudden and random.

On the rooftop sits an enigmatic mammal

Who quietly watches over the surrounding area with caution

Watching out for Raiders.

"My world is in danger... Who will be ready to defend it when the time comes?"

Taking off, he rips a hole in space-time to escape to the Cross-Passing.

_"Well there you are, Lord Byron...!"_


End file.
